NoLegs The Cat
Summary NoLegs the Cat is a main character in the Epic Battle Fantasy series of games. He is Matt's cat and accompanies him on most of his adventures in someway or another. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | Low 2-C Name: NoLegs The Cat Origin: Epic Battle Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Cat, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Bullet Heaven 2= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 8. Can be brought back by "The Player", who exists beyond the Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse and sees it as fiction), Breaking the Fourth Wall (NoLegs is fully aware of his nature as a videogame character), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, can survive inside a black hole, in space, and underwater), Weapon Mastery, Flight, Spaceflight, Portal Creation (Can create wormholes), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy ghosts, who represent someone's soul, with regular attacks), can negate conventional durability with Magic, Space-Time Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Comparable to Akron, who can create black holes able to twist time and space with nothing but sheer power), Space-Time Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, (Survived Akron's black hole twisting space and time), Radiation Manipulation, (Withstands nukes on a regular basis), Magic. |-|Epic Battle Fantasy 5= All of the above, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Resurrection (Of himself and others), Healing (Of himself and others), Status Effect Inducement, Probability Manipulation, Power Nullification (Also works as Regeneration and Resurrection negation), Curse Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Death Manipulation. Equipment grants him Earth Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Fire Manipulation,Poison Manipulation, Life Force Absorption, Statistics Reduction, Resistance to Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Power Nullification, Heat Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Invulnerability Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought Akron's reincarnation alongside the rest of the party) | Universe level+ (Defeated the Devourer) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew past many stars during the last series of levels. Kept up with the monsters spawned by Akron who were travelling from the galactic core to Earth. Can clear astronomical distances while dodging a barrage of blasts) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with the Devourer) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (At least comparable to Natalie), possibly Class P (Could be comparable to Matt and Lance) Striking Strength: '''Solar System Class | Universal+ Class '''Durability: Solar System level '''(Tanked hits from BH2 Akron) | '''Universe level+ (Survived attacks from the Devourer) Stamina: Superhuman, able to fight hordes of enemies for extended periods of time Range: Below standard melee range normally, tens of meters with projectiles. Planetary with black holes (Comparable to Akron's black hole which was distorting the planet) Standard Equipment: His sword and shield. He has a flying Star in Bullet Heaven 2 Intelligence: Very smart for a cat, is capable of understanding human speech and is a fairly competent warrior. However, as an avatar of "The Player", NoLegs doesn't actually fight by himself, but rather follows the orders and does what the Player tells him, even if it goes against his own will Weaknesses: His lack of legs hurts his overall mobility, his small size can also be an issue. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dash:' Dashes towards the enemy with sword in paw. Key: Bullet Heaven 2 | Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Cats Category:Mammals Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Pilots Category:Protagonists Category:Adventurers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2